


stolen moments

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Texting, and for my First enderbees fic: 2 teenagers in love call each other !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo cherishes the little moments. He hopes Ranboo does, too.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	stolen moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is just a quick ficlet that I wrote last night because I want to help with the Drowning Out Of Smut that takes up the Tubbo/Ranboo tag. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, as a precaution, if you’re here, you actively went looking for it. That means we’re both bad people, so don’t give me shit for this LOL)

"It's raining, for me."

Tubbo dropped his head forward, leaning the side of his face against the glass-pane. It was cold— a strange contrast to the warmth that always occupied his cheeks when in a call with Ranboo.

"Is there thunder?"

"Sort of," answered Tubbo. "But it's quiet."

He glanced at his clock as Ranboo fell silent. It was almost three am. Both of his parents had encouraged him to try sleeping earlier, but it wasn't that easy. Tubbo couldn't talk like this with Ranboo in the day, when others could listen in or join whenever they liked. These early hours were just for them.

"I like the rain." Ranboo paused. Tubbo shut his eyes. "But only when I'm inside with a blanket and my favourite show on. Otherwise, I start sniffling and feel all frozen."

Tubbo smiled, and said, "Me, too. I have a blanket on right now. Like a cape."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." He hummed. "Can I tell you something?"

Ranboo didn't answer immediately. He did that sometimes; more often when he was flustered (at least, when Tubbo _thought_ he was), but also when he was thinking.

Eventually, after a few more moments, he muttered, "I want you to tell me everything. Uh, if you'd like. Tubbo. Yeah. Er."

"Everything?" Tubbo echoed, feeling shy. He'd planned to only stutter out some nonsense about the SMP, but with Ranboo's response still hanging in the air, he wants to be more sincere. More personal, a voice whispers behind his ear. "Okay. Well. I miss you, even though we've never met and are talking right now. I want to hug you. I want to - to watch movies with you in real life."

_I want to press our hands together and compare sizes. I want to press our lips together for long enough that when we separate, a string of spit is left behind. I want to fall asleep with your shoulder next to mine. I want you to want the same._

"Tubbo."

Tubbo didn't say anything. He couldn't. His heart hurt. His eyes were starting to feel wet like the window.

"Tubbo, did you pass out?"

"No. I'm still here."

"Is it still raining?"

He glanced out. It'd gotten heavier in the long minutes since the last time Ranboo had asked. Tubbo said this aloud, which earned him a small huff. "What're you laughing for?"

Ranboo chuckled again. "I don't know. I guess I just like listening to you talk."

Tubbo bit down, hard, on his bottom lip. His fingers tightened around his phone case, almost painfully. "Stop it, big man ... You're making me blush."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

━━━━━━━━━━━━

_Tuesday, 3:19 A.M._

**RANBOO <3:** By the way

**RANBOO <3:** I miss u all the time too

**RANBOO <3:** And when we meet i promise the first we’ll do is hug. Deal?

**Tubbo:** Deal :)

**Author's Note:**

> ay so i used to have a sideblog on tumblr but i deleted it because 1. i wasnt really using it much and 2. there’s a lot of shit/negativity on there recently which i was no longer comfortable interacting with. im also making this fic anonymous for the same reason


End file.
